monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Beginning of The End Entertainment/Apalala
Apalala is a swamp based dragon, which is very territorial around its hunting grounds. Apalala can swim through muddy areas, and is able to use water like a Plesleoth. Apalala is a carnivorous wyvern, and it will go outside its habitat to hunt. Apalala will take on monsters bigger than itself only to protect its territory, and its family. Normally Apalala will travel to the forest and hills area to feed on velociprey since there is always an abundant amount of them for it to have its fill before returning back to its territory. Apalala is a solitary monster, and will travel alone. Apalala will only travel with another of its kind just to mate. Baby Apalala's will stay with their parents up until they are about to enter adult hood. Apalala also seems to have an atraction to raw meat. Apalala can be lured out of its territory by placeing raw meat any were on the zone. Apalala attacks: Charge: Apalala does a straight charge towards the hunter, but other more elder Apalala's seem to curve more towards the hunter if he/she where to move out of the way of the charge. Trample: Apalala will start to voilently stomp its feet in place causeing quake, and having some serious damage potential. Bite: Apalala will do a sweeping bite that will affect 160 degree angle infront of it. Sleep spray/shot: Apalala has an organ that holds tranquilizing fumes, and liquids inside it. Apalala is able to shoot out a cloud of sleeping gas that can put a hunter to sleep. There is also an alternate attack to where Apalala shoots out globs of tranquilizer liquids. Foward claw smash: Apalala will swat at the hunter with both hands trying to hit him/her. Water beam/spray: Apalala is able to concentrate water into a beam. Apalala has also been able to learn how to shoot water out of its mouth in a short, but wider range. Tail whip: Apalala will whip its tail at anything that is behind it. Spining tail whip: Apalala will do a small jump in a circlular motion while using its tail to attack anything caught in its spin. Older Apalala's seem to do this move while moving in several directionjs rather then staying in place during this attack. Swiming charge: Appalala will charge at you at high speed while swiming through mud. Mud wave: Apalala will use its body to push mud with great force to cause it to make a small wave of mud to get hunters stuck in their tracks. Mud splash: Apalala will jump in the air and land in the mud to cause an spalsh damage affect. The higher Apalala jumps the wider the splash damage will be. Rage: When Apalala's become enraged they become very dangerous to anything around them. A visible warning to show that an Apalala is enraged is that it's fins start to glow a faint aqua blue and that it starts to drool an excesive amount. Jesse 06:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts